


Permanence

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Lexotan [1]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Series, Riding, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: "Roma è chiusa fuori da una porta di legno pesante e un paio di persiane scheggiate. I suoi drammi non si azzardano a varcare la soglia di quella casa, di quella stanza, l’unico posto in tutta quella cazzo di città in cui Spadino e Aureliano possono smettere di esistere per chiunque tranne loro stessi, l’uno per l’altro."Non c'è trama, vaghissimo contesto, solo sesso e tenerezza.Parte 1/? diLexotan: episodi più o meno collegati del mio personalissimo universo post-series canon fino alla seconda stagione.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Series: Lexotan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Permanence

_"We sing our love songs in the dark_ _  
So no one has to hear the sparks"_

_Permanence – Bears in Trees_

L’unica luce nella stanza arriva da una vecchia abat-jour polverosa appoggiata sul comodino, un soffuso bagliore dorato filtrato dalla stoffa pesante del paralume, che più che illuminare sottolinea i contorni delle cose, tingendoli di sfumature d’arancio, come gli ultimi raggi di un tramonto.

Il tramonto effettivo è finito da ore, e Spadino sa che fuori dalle persiane chiuse il cielo è nero pece, ma in quella stanza il tempo non sembra mai contare. Si dilata, in quel perenne crepuscolo artificiale, e per un po’ arriva a sembrare sospeso, infinito, scandito non da minuti ma da gesti, sguardi, sospiri.

Roma è chiusa fuori da una porta di legno pesante e un paio di persiane scheggiate. I suoi drammi non si azzardano a varcare la soglia di quella casa, di quella stanza, l’unico posto in tutta quella cazzo di città in cui Spadino e Aureliano possono smettere di esistere per chiunque tranne loro stessi, l’uno per l’altro.

Lì dentro, l’unica cosa di cui Alberto deve preoccuparsi è distesa sul letto sotto di lui, dentro di lui, e lo guarda, con quei suoi dannati occhi azzurri, così luminosi perfino nella penombra.

Aureliano gli rivolge uno dei suoi ghigni storti e spinge le anche all’insù, strappandogli un gemito.

“Che c’hai fretta?” fa Spadino, ricambiando il sorriso e il movimento, una rotazione di bacino che fa girare gli occhi all’indietro ad Aureliano.

“De scopatte? Sempre,” ribatte Aureliano, portando entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Spadino e cercando di spingerlo per fargli ripetere il movimento appena fatto.

Spadino alza gli occhi al cielo, ignorando la capriola che il suo stomaco ha fatto a quelle parole, ma decide di assecondarlo, almeno un po’. Gli prende le mani dai polsi, le spinge contro il materasso e, facendo peso su di esse, inizia una serie di lente, lentissime rotazioni di bacino. Aureliano abbandona la testa all’indietro sul cuscino, chiude gli occhi e geme a labbra chiuse.

È una visione a cui Spadino non si abituerà mai, Aureliano nudo sotto di lui, che gode del piacere che lui gli sta dando. Il suo collo esposto, la pelle arrossata dai baci e i morsi di cui l’ha riempito poco fa, le ali tatuate che sembrano sbattere quando deglutisce. Aureliano vulnerabile come non lo è mai.

Ammaliato, Spadino allunga una mano per posarla sul lato del suo collo, per tirarlo verso di sé in un bacio, lento come i suoi movimenti. Il suo pollice sfiora le linee in rilievo del tatuaggio e Aureliano è scosso da un tremito. Deglutisce, interrompendo il bacio ma rimanendo sollevato, la sua fronte premuta contro quella di Spadino.

Solo per un attimo, però, prima che Alberto si muova di nuovo e Aureliano si ributti giù, di nuovo ad occhi chiusi, gemendo di piacere e frustrazione allo stesso tempo.

“Albè,” chiama in un sospiro.

“Dimme,” risponde l’altro con una mezza risata, ma non dà tempo all’Adami di rispondere, prima di chinarsi di nuovo su di lui, dando attenzione alle stelle sul pettorale sinistro, baciandole una ad una, per poi soffermarsi sul suo capezzolo.

Aureliano bestemmia sottovoce. Il suo respiro si fa più pesante, mentre Alberto gli succhia il capezzolo così forte da fargli quasi male, ed emette un gemito strozzato, quasi un guaito, dal retro della gola.

“Albè te prego,” dice piano, le parole di un’implorazione con il tono di un avvertimento.

“Me devi dì che voi,” ribatte Spadino, tirandosi su e dando un’altra spinta di fianchi, rimanendo poi inclinato in avanti, con le mani posate sul petto di Aureliano.

“Li mortacci…” mormora Aureliano, prima di sollevare la testa per guardare Alberto dritto negli occhi. “Onestamente? Te vorrei scopà finché non implori pietà,” dice, schietto, senza l’ombra di esitazione.

La sua sicurezza fa vacillare quella di Spadino, che sente una stretta al basso ventre solo ad immaginare quello che Aureliano ha appena descritto.

Vedendo la sua reazione, Aureliano ghigna, inclinando la testa leggermente di lato. “Ma per ora m’accontento se me fai venì così,” conclude lanciando un’occhiata al punto in cui Spadino è seduto su di lui.

A quelle parole, Alberto si acciglia. “Ah, t’accontenti, eh?” ribatte, dando una spinta secca di bacino.

Aureliano si morde il labbro per trattenere un gemito, poi scrolla le spalle, fingendo indifferenza. “M’accontento, sì.”

Alberto sa che è un gioco, che lo sta provocando solo per farsi dare la soddisfazione che cerca, e finge di cascarci, per celare che pure lui non può più aspettare.

Tenendosi con una mano sul ventre di Aureliano e una su una sua coscia, Alberto inizia a cavalcarlo, con movimenti lenti ma decisi. Aureliano apre le gambe e le piega leggermente per aiutarlo a sostenersi.

Non si sorprende più di come sia diventata una seconda natura per lui, anni luce dall’esitazione e la goffaggine delle prime volte. C’è da dire che è stata la pratica, tantissima pratica, a renderlo un esperto, ma ormai è diventato puro istinto il muoversi con lui, facilitargli i movimenti, assecondarli, amplificarli.

L’unica cosa che ancora lo sorprende è quanto Alberto sia una visione mozzafiato, mentre si muove sopra di lui, quanta voglia abbia ancora di lui, dopo anni di incontri clandestini in quella casa. La stretta allo stomaco nel guardarlo, il cuore che gli salta i battiti quando lo vede sorridere, i brividi ad ogni bacio, tutto quello non diventerà mai un’abitudine.

Alberto aumenta la velocità e i gemiti di Aureliano diventano una litania continua.

“Dio,“ invoca, senza fiato.

“Sì?” fa Alberto, ridendo e facendo ridere anche Aureliano, ma per poco, prima che gemiti e sospiri tornino a riempirgli la bocca.

“Albè,” chiama poco dopo, con tono urgente nonostante la voce strozzata, inarcando la schiena.

Alberto si ferma un attimo, ignorando la bestemmia di Aureliano, per portare avanti le ginocchia in modo da doversi reggere con una mano sola, mentre con l’altra inizia a toccarsi.

“Guardame,” ordina, e Aureliano obbedisce, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti per godersi la vista di Alberto che si masturba sopra di lui.

Quella vista, combinata alla stretta calda e la frizione continua sul suo cazzo, lo portano presto al limite.

“Albè,” chiama di nuovo. E di nuovo, e una terza volta. “Cazzo, sì,” grugnisce, inarcando la schiena mentre l’altro continua a muoversi. “Cazzo, Albè.”

“Dio santo,” invoca Aureliano mentre viene, reggendosi ai fianchi di Alberto mentre spinge dentro di lui, una, due, tre volte, sfogandosi fino all’ultima goccia.

Alberto sorride estasiato. Se la vista di Aureliano sotto di sé bastava a fargli sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, quella di Aureliano che viene dentro di lui minaccia di fargli scoppiare il cuore. Non si abituerà mai, mai davvero, e va bene così.

Alberto continua a masturbarsi con una certa fretta, cercando di cavalcare l’onda di piacere prima che Aureliano perda le forze, ma l’altro lo sorprende prendendolo per i fianchi e spingendolo verso l’alto, lontano dal suo cazzo e verso la sua bocca, aperta ed invitante.

“Sicuro?” chiede Spadino con voce tremante. È una cosa che non fanno quasi mai, non in questa posizione. Sa che ad Aureliano non piace sentirsi sottomesso in quel modo.

Ma l’Adami annuisce, e per quanto offuscati dalla stanchezza, i suoi occhi sono decisi.

Alberto non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Con le ginocchia che gli tremano per lo sforzo, si allinea con la bocca di Aureliano e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, la penetra delicatamente. Per quanta voglia abbia, si sforza di contenere l’entusiasmo, per non spaventare Aureliano. O almeno ci prova, prima di vedere l’altro iniziare a muovere la testa per farlo scendere più a fondo.

“Più forte?” chiede Alberto, e Aureliano annuisce, mettendogli perfino le mani sotto al culo per sorreggerlo.

Alberto si sforza, giura, si sforza con tutto sé stesso di mantenere il controllo, ma non è facile, e la voglia minaccia di prendere il sopravvento sul suo cervello stanco. Un paio di volte si blocca nel sentire Aureliano emettere gemiti strozzati, ma questo lo rassicura con lo sguardo e con i gesti, continuando ad assecondare il suo movimento.

Così Alberto si lascia andare, scopando la bocca di Aureliano ad un ritmo sempre più frenetico con il montare del piacere. Vede la sua testa affondare nel cuscino ad ogni spinta, e la vista, combinata alla sinfonia di suoni umidi e versi strozzati che proviene dalla sua bocca, lo inebriano di un senso di potere che non gli appartiene.

Gli occhi di Aureliano sono lucidi, probabilmente per lo sforzo di tenere sotto controllo il suo riflesso faringeo, ma brillano anche, di divertimento e malizia, e indicibile affetto, di una tenerezza che Aureliano esprime raramente, e quasi mai fuori da quella stanza.

“Ci sono quasi,” ansima Alberto, sentendo il basso ventre contrarsi. Fa per scostarsi, ma Aureliano lo tiene fermo stringendogli le mani sul culo. Il suo sguardo rimane deciso, dritto in quello di Alberto, che non riesce a trattenersi molto più a lungo.

Grugnisce più che gemere, quasi ringhia, mentre si riversa nella gola di Aureliano. Impreca, bestemmia fra i denti, tenendo la testa dell’altro ferma con una mano mentre ingoia diligentemente, senza scostarsi, senza la minima smorfia di disgusto.

Improvvisamente spompato di ogni forza si sfila di fretta, lasciando una scia umida sul mento di Aureliano, e barcolla all’indietro, instabile sulle ginocchia tremanti, prima di crollare sul letto a lato di Aureliano, che si gira su un fianco e lo stringe a sé, intrecciando le gambe alle sue, accarezzandogli la schiena lentamente e posandogli una serie di baci sulla sommità della testa. Alberto chiude gli occhi, abbandonandosi alle attenzioni di Aureliano.

È una gestualità ormai familiare ma mai scontata.

Nella mente di Alberto è ancora dolorosamente vivo il ricordo delle prime volte in cui Aureliano scappava non appena finito l’atto, rivestendosi in tempo record e rendendosi irrintracciabile per giorni. Per quanto cerchi di godersi il progresso fatto, quella parvenza di stabilità raggiunta con tanta fatica, non riesce a dimenticare, a smettere di avere paura che quei momenti ritornino, che tutta quella gioia svanisca di colpo.

“Albè,” lo chiama Aureliano in tono ammonitore, accarezzandogli una guancia. “Smettila.”

Alberto ride sommessamente, alzando gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Aureliano, segnati dalla preoccupazione.

“De fa che?”

“’O sai de fa che.”

“Dimmelo uguale.”

Aureliano fa un respiro profondo prima di stringere Alberto un po’ più vicino, spingendo la sua testa nell’incavo della propria spalla e parlando piano con la bocca contro i suoi capelli.

“De preoccupatte pe’e stronzate. Sto qui, stamo qui. Avemo perso tanto, ma questo nun ce lo leva nessuno.”

Alberto sospira, respira il suo odore, e cerca di credere alle sue parole.

“Io nun me ne vado finché nun me manni via, Albè,” aggiunge Aureliano, accarezzandogli i capelli sulla nuca, posandogli un bacio poco sopra l’orecchio.

“Giura,” chiede Alberto con voce spezzata.

“Giuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Non finivo e postavo una fic da due anni, e non scrivevo smut in italiano da pure di più. E' una sensazione stranissima, ma grazie allo stan twitter per avermi riportata sulla retta via.  
> Se volete seguirmi, sono [qui](https://twitter.com/chiickpii) ♥


End file.
